


you wouldn't get this from any other guy

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know they said you was between Cera and Pence on awkward scale but I think you just done shot Pence outta the water.”</p><p>Title taken from Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wouldn't get this from any other guy

“I know they said you was between Cera and Pence on awkward scale but I think you just done shot Pence outta the water.”

“Shut up Bum.”

“No, really. I never seen nothing like that befo-”

“Shut _up_.” Brandon moans, burying his face in his folded arms. “This is bad, this is so so bad.”

“It could be worse?” Bum offers. Brandon is willing to bet that if he looked up, he would be met with a smile bordering on malicious. “I could have had my camera with me.”

“And done what?” Brandon demands. “Put my humiliation on youtube for the world to see?”

“No. But I would at least have shown the rest of the team.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re enjoying this. At least someone is.”

He shoves Bum’s hand off his shoulder, knowing that there’s probably no real sympathy to be had from him. At least he’s right on one point, it could be worse. The whole team could have walked in on him awkwardly hitting on Ryan Vogelsong. Instead it was just Bumgarner and Posey. Posey might not say anything but Brandon gets a creepy, crawly feeling telling him that Bum might spread the news far and wide.

The really shitty part is that Brandon doesn’t even really know why he did it. From the first time he met Vogelsong, he’s been content to nurse an unhealthy crush and admire the man from afar. It had gotten worse in the last year, everyone being so close and so invested in each other. He had felt like he was getting so close to Ryan and when the older man had hugged him at the parade, he’d felt on top of the world. The feeling had carried him through the offseason.

He’s not sure what came over him. All he’d meant to do was say goodbye and wish the pitcher luck at the WBC. And he _had_ done that. If he’d just stopped at that, he would have been fine. Instead he stuttered that he knew Vogelsong would be amazing because he’s always amazing and so good looking and maybe when Team USA won, because Brandon knew they would with Vogey leaving the charge, Brandon could take him out.

It had been so bad. Ryan had stared at him, bemused which was bad and a little amused, which was even worse. The only thing that had stopped the horrible, awkward moment that had seemed like it would never end was a snort. His heart had sunk when he’d looked to the side to see Posey watching with a half smile while Bum had fruitlessly tried to smother his laughter.

Bum had followed Brandon when he fled. Brandon wishes that he hadn’t because he’s not helping at all, actually he’s being a total asshole.

Brandon outright punches him in the arm as he passes by, shoving his way through the crowds of people and for once not giving a damn if he’s bypassing awkward and heading into rude. In the safety of his car, he folds his arms on the steering wheel, buries his face in them and screams at the top of his lungs. It doesn’t help him feel any better, and when he sees Ryan crossing the parking lot with Posey and Bum in tow, he whimpers.

Clearly his only solution is to let the earth open beneath him and swallow him. He closes his eyes and prays for a sinkhole.


End file.
